Guides
Still under construction, this was the last saved copy I could find before it was accidentally deleted on Getsui's old forum. ( Insert Lileh's introduction here. ) First of all: Skills/talents/etc listed to all races. We now start with a handy little ‘’hide in character power‘’ verb which does just what it says. The Attack verb, which yeah, attacks people. Hand to hand which trains up during normal attacking without a weapon. Adrenaline, gives you a boost of energy when you are in battle for an extended period of time Reiatsu release, a burst of reiatsu increasing your power but fatiguing you in the process. Cool down of 180 seconds. Reiatsu pressure, surround yourself and others with a powerful (Depending on your training) burst of reiatsu pressure. Depending on training etc depends on how you effect others around you. Level req:2500 Cool down: 320 seconds Now, to go into detail about effects, the boring part. "You have had no effect on player "You feel no effect from user releasing their reiatsu.” - nothing, end of. “You have slowed down player..sort of." "You feel a small effect from user releasing their reiatsu." DELAY += 2 ADELAY += 2 “You have slowed down player." "You feel an average effect from user releasing their reiatsu." DELAY -= 6 ADELAY -= 6 "You have heavily slowed down player.” "You feel a heavy effect from user releasing their reiatsu." DELAY -= 9 ADELAY -= 9 "You have immobilized player..sort of." "You feel somewhat immobilized from releasing their reiatsu." [DELAY -= 12 ADELAY -= 12 You have almost immobilized M.name" "You feel almost immobilized from user releasing their reiatsu." DELAY -= 16 ADELAY -= 16 That’s the end of that >.>; Okay, let’s start with uh, Humans, yeah that’s a great place to start even though I can already tell people will be rushing towards the Shinigami section, bastards. As explained I’m guessing (I should -really- read all of Kotaro’s guide..) you should already know how to obtain Inoue, Sado and Kanonji (Via the Human leader.) So now instead of random babble let’s get started. Also incase asked: Rei req is the total amount of rei which is drained from the total you have, not the level of apt you need. Inoue Shun Shun Rikka; No cert is required to use this. It is the base of all Inoue attacks, the ‘fairies’ as it were. The rest of the listed moves must have Shun Shun Rikka activated to use. Cool down, 60 seconds. REI = 1.25 Soten Kisshun; Once more no cert is required for this move. This is an Inoue’s healing technique in which a triangle of orange reiatsu appears in front of the user. You can toggle the skill to either heal yourself or someone you’re facing. Cool down, 60 seconds. Koten Zanshun; No cert is required for the basic Koten Zanshun. Koten is the only attack move used by an Inoue, one fairy creates a reiatsu barrier only to charge at the desired target. With cert two, the one tile attack is changed to a line of three. 3 second cool down. Level 600 is required. Santen Kesshun; Cert 2 is required for the basic version. This is a barrier in which protects the wielder from damage and reflect it (Does not work with piercing moves.) You also get a more powerful version at cert three. 5 second cool down. Next we shall talk about Sado’s. Sado Activate Arm, I WONDER WHAT THIS MAY DO?! Yeah simple. The cool down is 50 seconds. While using the arm you get an attack called ‘blast’. Rei Req level 500. Sado arm one; Adds temp boosts while being used. Rei Req level 500. STR += 0.3 REI += 0.1 DEF += 0.1 Sado arm two; Blast is upgraded to ‘Upgraded blast’ with this arm. Also more boosts are added. Rei Req is 855, you also need 25 weak hollow kills, and 10 Medium. Cert one is also required. STR += 0.4 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 Sado Arm three; Blast now becomes el Directo, wooo~ so a bigger better bad arse reiatsu blast attack. And once again, boosts. Rei Req 2010, 50 weak hollow kills, 25 medium hollow kills and 15 strong hollow. Cert two is required. STR += 0.45 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.2 DELAY = 0 CAN_CLASH = 1 Sado arm four; El Directo now becomes Le Muerte in this final stage. Boosts. Rei Req 2308, 100 weak hollow kills, 50 medium hollow kills and 25 large hollow kills. Cert three is a must. STR += 0.5 REI += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 DELAY = 0 Sado arm stage 5; An extra arm for more boosts. STR += 0.8 REI += 0.6 DEF += 0.6 DELAY = 0 ADELAY=5 Blast; Cool down of 6 seconds, must have the arm activated for all blasts. Upgraded blast; Cool down of 25 seconds, starts at 30% mastery. El Directo; Cool down of 13 seconds. La Muerte; Cool down 300 seconds. Starts at 20% mastery. Kanonji Kanon fist; Cool down: 90 seconds Description: Adds slight speed and attack, increases the higher the cert level you have required. Does not drain when mastered. ADELAY = 5 DELAY -= 3 STR += 0.4 REI += 0.5 Kanon Ball: Cool down: 2.5 seconds Rei Req: 150 Description: A very slow moving ball of reiatsu, which explodes on impact causing heavy damage. Master to unlock Golden Kanon and also get a three tile blast of Kanon ball. Golden Kanon Ball: Cool down: 5 seconds Rei Req: 270 Description: A golden ball of reiatsu, similar to Kanon Ball, but moves faster and causes slightly less damage. When mastered it turns into a three tile attack and you also unlock Kanon Cannon. Kanon Cannon: Cool down: 13 seconds Rei Req: 500 Description: An average moving, large ball of reiatsu that if hits causes a large explosion, and average damage. When mastered becomes a three tile attack. NOW onto Quincies. Quincy Hirenhyaku; Like Shunpo/Sonido except for Quincies, Fast movement eh. Starts at 25-40% mastery (Unless it’s the rp version.) Summon Bow: Cool down: 60 seconds Bow cert 1: REI = 1.1 DELAY = 1.5 Bow cert 2: REI = 1.5 DELAY = 1 Bow cert 3: REI = 1.2 DELAY = 0.5 All of the below depend on level of Arrow. Shoot Arrow: Cool down: 2 Seconds. Rei Req: 300 Description: An arrow formed by reiatsu, easy enough. Needle Arrow: Cool down: .5 seconds Rei Req: 75 Description: A thin yet faster speed arrow. Explosive Arrow: Cool down: 5.5 Seconds. Rei Req: 150 Description: An arrow which explodes on impact. Arrow burst: Cool down: 28.7 seconds Rei Req: 250 Description: In this state, you will automatically fire arrows from your bow in a pattern. You will be frozen during this time, but you can change the direction of the arrow by pressing the arrow keys. Silver Tubes: Cool down 7.5 seconds Heizen: (4 Silver tubes needed.) Cool down: 30 seconds Rei Req: 500 Gritz: (1 Silver tube needed) Cool down: 30 seconds Rei Req: 500 Wolke: (3 Silver tubes needed) Cool down: 30 Seconds Rei Req: 500 Sprenger: (5 silver tubes needed) Cool down: 80 seconds Rei Req: 800 Shinigami When you get to Soul Society, and finally get chance to do your roleplay etc etc, you will first become a trainee and given a training uniform, bokken and sheath. Also you get one Kidou skill. Shakkahou; Way of Destruction #31 Incantation: Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier. Discription: Fires a ball of red energy at a target Rei Req: Level 75. Cool down: 10 seconds. Soul Burial: Basically the move which sends souls from the living world to Soul society as well as Demi hollows. The rest of the skills are to be taught and are as follows; Bakudo; Way of Binding. Way of Binding number one, Sai: Description: Locks a target’s arms behind there back. Incantation; Unknown Rei Req:150 Cool down: 15 seconds. Way of Binding number eight, Seki: Description: Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 2500 Cool down: 30 Seconds Way of Binding number Twenty-six, Kyokko: Description: Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the use of specified object. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req:600 Cool down: 900 Way of Binding number Thirty, Shitotsu Sansen: Description: Forming a golden triangle with one’s finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 200 Cool down: 120 Seconds. Way of Binding Thirty-Nine, Enkosen: Description: Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents’ attacks. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 500 Cool down: 150 Seconds. Way of Binding Number Fifty-Eight, Kakushitsuijaku. Description: Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the use must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. Incantation: ”Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain.” Rei Req: 500 Cool down: 60 seconds. Way of Binding Number Sixty-One, Rikujoukourou: Description: Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target’s midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: ”Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!” Rei Req: 800 Cool down: 180 seconds. Way of Binding Number Sixty-two, Hyapporankan: Description: A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 750 Cool down: 120 Seconds. Way of Binding Number Sixty-Three, Sajo Sabaku: Description: This spell binds the arms of the target in a chain like energy. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 200 Cool down: 120 Way of Binding Number Seventy-Three, Tozansho: Description: Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 3500 Cool down: 240 seconds. Way of Binding Number 77, Tenteikuura: Description: Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. Incantation: ”Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty0six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens.” Rei Req: 0 Cool down: 180 Seconds. Way of Binding, Kyomon: Description: It creates a glass-like barrier which is difficult to break from the outside, but quiet simple to break from the inside. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 500 Cool down: 10 Seconds. Hado; Way of Destruction Way of Destruction Number One, Shou: Description: Pushes a target away from the caster. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 50 Cool down: 5 Way of Destruction Number Four, Byakurai: Description: The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 200 Cool down: 13 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Eleven, Tsuzuri Raiden: Description: Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 500 Cool down: 50 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Thirty one, Shakkahou. (Read the start of the Shinigami Section.) Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Three, Soukatsui: Description: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to a shakkahou, but over a wider area and with more power. Incantation: ”Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws.” Rei Req: 235 Cool down: 18 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Four, Kongobaku: (As said in game.) Description: A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sokatsui blast. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 250 Cool down: 25 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Fourty, Gaki Rekkou: Description: A spell that makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a caage-like formation. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 280 Cool down: 23 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Fifty-Four, Haien: Description: Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 450 Cool down: 23 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Fifty-Eight, Tenran: Description: A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 50 Cool down: 5 seconds. (Okay apparently the next two are -both- Way of Destruction number 63.) Way of Destruction number Sixty-Three, Raikouhou: Description: Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. Incantation: ”Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!” Rei Req: 500 Cool down, 100 seconds. Way of Destruction Number 63, Soren Soukatsui: Description: Essentially a doubled version of #33 (labelled as #73 in anime), this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Rei Req: 1500 Cool down: 100 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Eighty-Eight, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho: Description: Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion. Its full strength however is unknown since Aizen used Splitting Void before it could hit him. Incantation: Unknown Rei Req: 750 Cool down: 60 seconds. Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Four, Kongobaku: (As said in game.) Description: A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sokatsui blast. While both number and classification of this particular spell is not expressly stated, it is clearly a Destructive spell. Incantation: Unknown. Rei Req: 250 Cool down: 25 seconds. Others Shimoku: Description: A more advanced kidou that poisons the target, and slowly drains them of their health. Incantation: None. Rei Req: 250 Cool down: 40 Shunpo: Description: A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Level Req: 1425 Healing art General knowledge: Healing spells: do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patients wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. For the mechanics of healing, the patient's Reiatsu is replenished first. Then the body's Reiatsu works with the healer's Reiatsu to heal the patient's body Healing Art #3: Vague, I know, but hey, HEALING KIDOU! Can heal yourself of anyone else who happens to be in range. (Facing them ofc.) Cool down: 60 seconds Shikai(Yes it had to be special) Shikai: 60 second cool down and start’s with 55% mastery (Unless Ichigo and Zaraki which start in release.) To actually obtain shikai you will need Cert one and be over the required req level/Given by a Captain. Either way you still have to roleplay for it and not just magic it out your arse. Shikai is the second form (or upgraded form) available to a Zanpakuto. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakuto. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, as the living spirit of the Zanpakuto already has its own name. Therefore, the Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakuto effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world. Bankai: I’m placing this in the same section so I can just make the list for both Shikai and Bankai on all release forms open for Shinigami. Bankai can be achieved at Cert two yet it is only a -weak- form, it’s true power is unlocked itself at cert three. The cool down is 60 seconds. Anyway enough of that shit, I’m sure you want to know about the actual releases we have and what they can do/boost. Reminder: All boosts are *cert type also. Releases(All are also dependent on the cert for the boosts.) Instantaneous Shunpo: Listed for Soi Fon, Ichigo, Ggio and Grimjow. Basically a roleplay shunpo usable until drained. Hisagi Shikai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 1.2 Skill: Chain Throw. Cool down: 7.5 seconds. Rei req: 150 Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 1.6 The Chain throw can be thrown now in all eight directions now all at the same time. 8 second cool down. Soi-Fon Shikai: STR += 0.1 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 2.0 Bankai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.35 DEF += 0.35 DELAY -= 2 ADELAY -= 0.8 Skill: Shoot Missile, 5 second Cool down. Komamura Shikai: STR += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 Skill: Taden, 5 second cool down. When mastered the thorns become a line of three. Bankai: STR += 0.45 DEF += 0.35 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 1.2 Summons a giant Irish metal being with a ginger beard and a sword, oh and boobs. It apparently has the move SWORD SMASH but fuck knows how to use the fucking thing. Also still have Taden. Shunsui Shikai: ADELAY -= 1.2 STR += 0.1 REI += 0.1 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 Skill: Wind Blast, when mastered becomes three lines. 5 second cool down. And another wind blast which shoots in four directions, 60 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.25 REI += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Byakuya Shikai: REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 0.8 Petals are summoned and sword goes p00f. Bankai: REI += 0.4 DEF += 0.4 DELAY -= 1.6 Clicking on a turf will let you damage anything on it (Apparently.) Ichigo Shikai: Always in release Skill: Getsuga Tenshou, 10 second cool down. STR += 0.3 DEF += 0.1 REI += 0.1 Bankai: STR += 0.4 REI += 0.2 DELAY -= 2 ADELAY -= 3 You get to wear a pretty dress with a red ribbon! Oh sword changes shape to a smaller blade, will always drained even when mastered. (Last time I checked it did anyway, my alt im testing on has inf rei so nothing drains.) Also get Last resort which has some kick arse aura, what it actually does isss ‘’You've started pushing out a large amount of reiatsu, increasing your combat str but decreasing your speed slightly.’’ Rukia Shikai: REI += 0.3 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 STR += 0.1 Skills; Tsugi No Mai, 5 second cool down. White moon, evil pointless move only really needed in roleplay. Bankai: STR += 0.15 REI += 0.4 DEF += 0.15 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Urahara Shikai REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 STR += 0.1 ADELAY -= 0.4 DELAY -= 0.4 Skills: Nake, 12 second cool down. Blood Mist Shield ‘’You may switch directions(North, South, East, and West Only). This Shield has a rating of two, which blocks most projectiles(unless they're piercing). Each projectile you're hit by, instead of taking health damage, you will take reiatsu damage(5% of the projectile's power). This shield will also block any melee attacks.’’ 5 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Mayuri Shikai: REI += 0.15 STR += 0.15 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 0.8 Apparently poisons causing health to go down faster per hit. Bankai: STR += 0.25 REI += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 1.2 Ukitake Shikai: REI += 0.2 DELAY -= 0.4 DEF += 0.2 ADELAY -= 0.4 Tidal Wave: Single line of water (Or three when mastered) 5 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Kira Shikai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.1 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Can cause the player you have hit to slow down per hit. Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.2 DELAY] -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Gin Shikai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 1.2 Gin Extend: 6 second cool down Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1 Hitsugaya Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 DELAY] -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Summon Dragon: 60 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Hyourinmaru: 6-8 second cool down. Ikkaku Shikai: STR += 0.3 DEF += 0.15 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Ikkaku extend; Two second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.6 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Yamamoto Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 0.4 Skills: Shoen, a shield of flames, 12 second cool down. 3x3 in size. Nadegiri, shoots flame kind of thingymabob, 8 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.25 DEF += 0.25 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Shoen, 30 second cool down, 5x5 in size. Jiroubou Shikai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 The shikai itself when used(Aswell as the bankai) becomes many shurikans which fly off in different directions then back to you, then off again. Bankai boosts: STR += 0.5 REI += 0.7 DEF += 0.15 DELAY -= 1.2 Zaraki Is always in released state at Shikai. STR += 0.35 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 Bankai: Burst of SSJ aura! WOOO STR] += 0.5 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Hinamori Shikai: REI += 0.35 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Skills: Reiatsu blast, Single shot until mastered then three tiles. 5 seconds cool down. Burst, pretty pink balls going off in eight directions. 30-60 cool down. Bankai: REI] += 0.7 DEF] += 0.15 DELAY -= 1.6 ADELAY -= 1.2 Ganryuu Shikai: STR += 0.15 REI += 0.25 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Skill: Tenreitokra - Basically looks like a green tampon in my honest opinion, fires one until mastered then fires three tiles. 5 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.1 * DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Oh and some green aura. Skill: Shugesan Tenreitokra - Shoots off in eight directions, 60 second cool down. Renji Shikai: STR += 0.3 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Skill: Renji extend - 5 second cool down. Baboon Cannon - When unmastered, it fires a 1x1 red cannon from the head of the snake When mastered, it fires a 3x3 red cannon from the head of the snake. Bankai: STR += 0.4 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 0.8 ADELAY -= 0.4 As soon as you’re in Bankai you are controlling the dragon bone thingy.. Yeaaaah. Kensie Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.1 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Skill: Wind cutter -5 second cool down. When wind cutter is mastered you get Wind Bomb - 8 second cool down. Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.3 DELAY -= 1.6 ADELAY -= 1.6 Shinji Shikai: REI += 0.1 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 It’s skill is rather different from other’s, it is always activated while in shikai causing your opponents to walk in odd directions whilst activated. Bankai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Kaien Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Skill: Kaien Wave: three tiled wave of water and when mastered becomes six tiles. Cool down is 5 seconds. Kaien Pressure - shoots water in all eight directions. Bankai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.3 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Tousen: Causes everyone in a distance around you to loose sight, completely blind. Shikai: STR += 0.2 REI += 0.15 DEF += 0.05 DELAY] -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Bankai: STR += 0.25 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.25 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Aizen: Shikai: DELAY -= 3 STR += 0.35 ADELAY -= 3 Bankai: DELAY -= 3 STR += 0.45 ADELAY -= 4 REI += 0.25] Muramasa: From what I see in the code, haxed. Has the red Zanpakutou. Shikai: DEF += 0.15 REI += 0.15 DELAY -= 1 STR += 0.15 ADELAY -= 1 Bankai: DEF += 0.25 REI += 0.25 DELAY -= 1 STR] += 0.25 ADELAY -= 2 Ven: (Custom which apparently blocks reiatsu attacks via shield.) Shikai: DEF += 0.5 REI += .1 DELAY += 2 Bankai: REI += 0.4 DEF += 0.6 DELAY += 2 Zennosuke: Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.1 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 0.4 ADELAY -= 0.4 Bankai: STR += 0.2 * REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.3 DELAY -= 1.2 ADELAY -= 1.2 Skills: Ohayo - Some earth based attack to do with the ground. Cool down: 11 seconds Rei Req: 300 Ohayo Burst - Same thing, just yeah.. (bankai) Cool down: 20 Rei Req: 600 Yumichika: Shikai: STR += 0.1 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.1 DELAY -= 0. ADELAY -= 0.4 Techniques include: Yumi Trap Bankai: STR += 0.3 REI += 0.2 DEF += 0.2 DELAY -= 1.2 Techniques include: Yumi vine and Yumi vine burst. (All techniques drain Rei from your opponent.) Rose: Shikai: REI += 0.25 DELAY -= 1 STR += 0.15 Bankai: REI += 0.35 DELAY -= 1 STR += 0.2 Technique: Portable Senkaimon. Brought to you by Bleach: Last Horizon's favorite Administrator, Lileh.